Secret Lover
by MandoGirl22
Summary: Ranek and her secret lover...is it real or just a dream? Fair warning: I earn the M rating, so don't read if you're offended by graphically descriptive sex.


**Fair warning: I earn the M rating, so don't read if you're offended by graphically descriptive sex. And it's been a while since I last wrote something like this so forgive me if it sucks..**

Ranek slipped the short nightgown off over her head and straddled the man's waist. He placed a soft kiss on the corners of her lips than his lips moved along her jaw to her ear and his teeth sank into her earlobe, causing Ranek to shiver. Then he picked her up and placed her onto the bed next to him and kissed his way down her throat to her breasts.

A hot mouth closed over her left nipple and suckled strongly. Rough fingertips dragged up and down the center of her body. Smoothing over her ribcage and the sensitive bend in her waist. A light stroking over the pulse pounding in the column of her neck. A work-roughened palm traced her contours, from the arms displayed above her head, down her tensed shoulders. Over the soft curve of her belly, across her hips and the roundness of her thighs. Past her quaking knees, down her calves to her ankles, ending at her ticklish feet. Those maddeningly thorough hands reversed the process with just as much sensual deliberation. Ranek began to shake with pure unadulterated need. Then those eager hands palmed her breasts, bringing both nipples together to suck and lick and taste. Teeth nipped the tender tips, causing a pain-filled sound to escape from her throat. The sting was soothed by pursed lips blowing a stream of cool air, followed by a warm, wet tongue lapping and curling around the abused flesh. He pulled away and moved down her body, kissing a part of her body as he went down, Ranek moaned deeply in her throat.

Strong hands gripped her ankles and jerked her body down until her ass nearly hung off the end of the bed. Then a cool, wet tongue licked straight up the center of her pussy. Her hips shot off the bed. A warning growl sounded from below. Then the mouth on her sex began a full-out assault. That clever tongue wiggled deep inside her dripping cunt, licking her from the inside out. Then it zigzagged up to flick little whips of hot velvet across her distended clit. Her blood pulsed and gathered in that little nub, the orgasm danced close to the surface and then the possibility vanished as the teasing mouth trailed away. Damn. She wanted to demand it return, but she wisely kept her lips pressed together. Soft kisses circled her mound from the line of her pubic hair, to the crease of her thighs, back down to her vaginal opening. The circle of kisses became progressively smaller. Tighter. Wetter. Ranek tried not to writhe, or to grind her sex into that fleeting tongue. But when that hot, hungry mouth closed over her clit and her swollen pussy lips and began to suck them together, she flat-out screamed. Two thick fingers shot inside and stroked that magical spot as the soft suctioning grew stronger and sent her soaring over the edge of reason and into a climax so extreme she forgot to breathe. She nearly passed out from lack of oxygen to her sex-addled brain. Once the blood quit rushing in her ears and slowed to a dull throb between her legs, she slumped against the mattress, panting heavily.

His mouth covered hers; she tasted the musky tang of her own juices on his tongue.

Ranek tensed when she felt the head of his cock poised at her entrance. He was a big man—bigger than any she'd ever been with—and even though she couldn't wait to feel him stuffing her pussy full, part of her was a little scared. As he worked his dick in slowly, Ranek woke up from her dream. She sat up and rubbed her thighs together, feeling the wetness between them.

With a sigh she flopped back onto her pillows, one of the straps of her nightgown slide down her shoulder and with a noise of annoyance she lifted the strap back up.

_Damnit, it's been a while since I had a dream like that,_ Ranek thought as she turned over onto her side and closed her eyes. Taking deep breathes she was able to calm her body down and bring it under control, though she was shocked about how her body and subconscious reacted. Though it has been a while since she last slept with a man, it was hard to meet a man that was taller than she was and wasn't put off by her personality.

As she drifted off to sleep, she took a deep breath and smelled the musky scent of a man and felt someone brush her hair out of her face and lips being pressed to her temple but Ranek didn't even bother opening her eyes, she wrote it off as something from her sexual imagination.


End file.
